Many industries fabricate or process products that have texture. For example, various manufacturers operate systems that produce crepe paper. Crepe paper is tissue paper that has been “creped” or crinkled, and the crinkled surface of the crepe paper forms its texture. The amount and size of the crinkling can vary depending on the specific texture of crepe paper being manufactured. Other textured surfaces could be formed from pellets, crushed rock fragments, grooves, or any other suitable material(s).